


Side Story – Um dia de arte

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AIMODEUZO, F/M, Gen, M/M, finalmente momentos light
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Essa side story faz parte de um desafio criado por amigas minhas. A palavra-chave do desafio era "cuidado".Sinopse: Richard Ducotterd chega à casa da irmã, Emma, e se depara com seus familiares inventando moda com muito artesanato.
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 1





	Side Story – Um dia de arte

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico essa fic à Tekinha, que é a presidente do fã-clube do Tim e precisa de momentos fofinhos pra aquecer seu coração <3

Poucos dias depois do aniversário de cinco anos de Lia Marie, Richard aparatou na casa da irmã. Apolo, o cachorro de olhos bicolores de Chris, veio cumprimentá-lo, gordinho e feliz, já no quintal, acompanhado dos outros cães habitantes do populoso canil de Timothy. Aquela efusividade canina ainda era um pouco demais para o auror, mas ele havia prometido a si mesmo – e aos familiares, em especial o namorado – que se esforçaria para conviver bem com os bichos e não fugir deles, como fazia antigamente. Tudo começou com o término do relacionamento de Nina e Fran e a adoção da dupla de gatinhos, Frida (*) e Mondrian (**) (mais tarde abreviado como Mon ou Mon-Mon), para superar a fossa em Mile End. Como a ironia parecia perseguir Richard de perto, quanto mais ele evitava os gatinhos, mais eles pareciam vir atrás dele, escalando-o com as garrinhas afiadas, miando e infernizando para que ele abrisse a porta do quarto e os deixassem entrar para vê-lo e esfregando-se em suas pernas quando tomava café na cozinha. Red foi responsável pela dessensibilização (sexo e bebidas eram ingredientes-chave), mas a boa-vontade de Richard foi essencial para a aceitação dos felinos.

Assim que entrou pela sala, Lia Marie e Sandra vieram ao seu encontro, tal qual Frida e Mondrian, chamando pelo titio. Ele se agachou e as beijou nos cabelinhos contrastantes – Sandra era muito alourada como Emma, e Lia tinha os cabelos muito escuros de Tim (sem esquecer a mechinha branca). A do meio voltou diligentemente para a mesa de jantar, onde se encontravam o trio de adultos, e Richard pegou a tagarela no colo. Red o fitou com afeto e disse com os olhos que sentira sua falta. Tim, Emma e o artista recortavam figuras de papel sem uso de magia e havia um universo inteiro de coisas para cortar e colar sobre a mesa retangular, como purpurina, estrelinhas brilhantes e borboletas tridimensionais. Lia até ostentava uma delas na tiarinha. Florence, compenetrada no canto, fazia meleca com cola e um sapo de papel.

– Titio – chamou Sandra e Richard despertou de sua atenta observação da bagunça. –, por que você usa “papa-olho”?

Os adultos riram, o que chamou a atenção das duas menores.

– _Há!_ Eu uso “papa-olho”, San, para ficar mais estiloso. – explicou ele em tom carinhoso, e a garotinha o encarou com aqueles olhos de lince muito sérios. – Você não acha que eu fico estiloso com ele?

– O que é “estiloso”?

– Com muito estilo.

– Estilo é legal. Você tem estilo. Me deixa vestir o seu “papa-olho”? – ela tentou pegar no tapa-olho dele e Emma precisou agir rápido antes que o irmão fosse cegado pelo dedinho ousado da menina.

– E por que a gente não faz um para cada um? – arriscou ela e os três homens a encararam sem entender. As crianças também. – Andei comprando tecidos com a Srta. Quill mês passado! Podemos recortá-los, o que acham?

– Eu quero, eu quero! – exclamou o trio de garotinhas. Florence ainda tinha as mãos cheias de purpurina.

– Tá bem! Então já volto! – a mamãe disparou corredor abaixo, retornando em pouco com uma caixa repleta de tecidos coloridos dobrados.

Depois da deliberação em torno de quem queria qual estampa, Tim e Red Jim principiaram o serviço manual como se fossem funcionários da mesma oficina de costura há anos. Richard permaneceu de pé, chocado. Como eles sabiam o que fazer?! Emma estendeu a ele a maior tesoura de que dispunha, e um retalho de tecido azul-marinho com chamativos _puffskeins_ rosa-choque. 

– Emma, você _tem certeza_ de que quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou ele, segurando cada objeto em uma mão. – Sou bom em muitas coisas, entretanto artesanato não é uma delas, pode ter certeza.

– É fácil, Richard. – detalhou o comerciante, quase terminando o seu. – Ó, corta reto (bem comprido, para sobrar tecido para o amarrilho), arredondado, depois reto de novo, vira o tecido, reto, arredondado e reto até o fim!

– _Que?!_ – redarguiu o auror em tom quase histérico. Red Jim não se aguentou e riu. Depois tossiu para disfarçar. Tinha que concordar: Richard tinha diversos talentos no currículo, mas produzir delicadas peças artesanais passava longe de suas habilidades. Aliás, destruir e moer coisas estavam entre suas melhores atribuições.

– Ritchie, senta aqui. Olha como eu estou fazendo. – Red apontou para a cadeira onde estava Lia, à sua esquerda. Richard pegou a sobrinha no colo e ficou besta com a facilidade com que o namorado fazia aquilo. Teve certeza de que Red Jim trabalhara em uma fábrica de tapa-olhos no passado e nunca disse nada. Ou tinha esse conhecimento de vidas passadas. – Pronto, quebrei o seu galho. Cortei três.

– Obrigado, amor. – murmurou o auror, que recebeu um lindo sorriso do namorado.

– Vou ter que tirar sua tiarinha, está bem? – afirmou Red para Lia e a pequena concordou. Ele pegou o tapa-olho verde-claro repleto de margaridinhas dela e delicadamente o amarrou atrás da cabeça. Richard reparou como ele o fazia com cuidado e como era doce com suas sobrinhas. Era fato que Red teria sido um excelente pai caso a vida do bebê que crescia no ventre de Cinthia, sua esposa morta, não tivesse sido ceifada junto da pobre mulher. Contudo, se aquela crueldade não tivesse acontecido, eles jamais teriam se conhecido, e Richard viveria sem a luz-guia que era o artista em sua vida.

Emma ajudou a ajustar o tapa-olho de Florence, púrpura com estrelinhas prateadas, e Tim, o de Sandra, tão condizente com sua personalidade: era repleto de símbolos de festa, como balões, cornetinhas, notas musicais, fitas e sorrisos sobre a cor vermelha. Em seguida, os dois adultos “artísticos” se muniram dos seus; o de Red continha coraçõezinhos dourados sobre um fundo beje, e o de Tim, patinhos de borracha amarelos sobre azul royal. Richard sorriu, sentindo-se feliz com tantos tapa-olhos à sua volta.

– Mamãe, você tem que usar o seu! – observou Sandra, que pegou Emma no pulo: ela achou que as meninas ficariam distraídas e não reparariam que estava sem. Suspirou, envergonhada, e olhou para os três homens à sua volta.

– _Mamãe, você tem que pôr o seu!_ – repetiu Richard, querendo sacanear a irmã, que fez uma cara de quem não queria. Timothy escondeu a risada e Red exibia um lindo sorriso. – _Éééé!_ Agora você vai sentir na pele o que é parecer um vilão de filme B!

Emma riu, vendo que não tinha jeito, e amarrou o dela, quadriculado rosa com listras brancas e amarelas. Tim deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. Quando se voltou para a filha mais velha, viu que Sandra deslocara o dela para o meio da testa, como uma faixa.

– San, não é assim que usa. – disse ele, mas a menina insistiu em deixá-lo daquele jeito. – Será que você tem um terceiro olho invisível aqui? – e tocou o meio da testa dela com o dedo indicador.

– Sim! Um olho mágico! – retrucou a espevitadinha. Ela sempre inventava alguma maluquice.

– É mesmo? E o que o seu olho mágico vê? – continuou Timothy, que sabia incentivar as histórias criativas da filha.

– Ele... enxerga atrás de todas as portas! – exclamou ela, ainda remexendo no tecido colorido.

– Cuidado, hein! – interveio Richard e todos voltaram a atenção para ele. – Dependendo da porta que você espiar, vai ficar espantada! – a menina não entendeu e Emma fez aquela cara de “ai, pra quê essa piada de adulto?”. Ele resolveu se corrigir. – Ou... você pode ver várias coisas boas também, quem sabe!

O fogo da lareira ficou verde e farfalhou, e dele emergiu Philip Ducotterd, agora frequentador assíduo da casa da filha.

– Vovô! Vovô! – animou-se Lia, pulando do colo do tio para subir no do avô. – Você chegou!

Philip, distraído pela neta, pegou-a no braço e só quando ela estava na altura de seus olhos é que ele se deu conta de como estavam vestidos seus familiares. Inclusive a própria Lia Marie, que em menos de cinco minutos transformou o tapa-olho de tecido em um colar. Philip a beijou na testa e ela ajeitou a cabecinha no ombro dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

– Boa noite, Lia! Boa noite a todos! – disse o patriarca. Richard encarava o pai com um sorriso irônico. A cara de incredulidade do Papai Ducotterd era impagável. – Eu... perdi alguma coisa? Temos um tema para a ocasião?

– Hoje é Dia do Pirata, barão (***). É obrigatório vestir um tapa-olho. – disparou Richard, estendendo o tapa-olho azul-marinho com _puffskeins_ rosa-choque para o pai.

– _Dia do Pirata?!_ – o bruxo mais velho até pegou o tapa-olho, mas não comprou a ideia.

– É mentira dele, papai. – interveio Emma, balançando a cabeça.

– É nada! Veste aí, piratão! – insistiu Richard, e Philip fez uma cara de “ _há-há, engraçadíssimo_ ” para o filho.

– Já que hoje é Dia do Pirata, eu sou um pirata, só não uso tapa-olho. Sou o... Capitão Gancho, que tal? – resolveu ele, de sobrancelhas erguidas. Red Jim sorria, pois adorava cada um dos momentos em que via Philip interagindo de forma pacífica e adorável com Emma e Richard, além dele, Tim e as meninas. Sentou-se na cadeira da ponta com Lia Marie no colo deitadinha.

– E o crocodilo? – brincou Timothy.

– Sem tapa-olho... e sem crocodilo. – complementou o mais velho com uma expressão que lembrava quando Richard tentava desfazer algum deslize argumentativo. Os outros adultos riram.

– Quem é Capitão Gancho? – perguntou Florence, ainda sentadinha do lado esquerdo da mãe, na outra extremidade da mesa. Não se sabia como, mas seu nariz apareceu coberto de purpurina.

– Gancho, Gancho, Gancho, Capitão Gancho! – fez Sandra e decidiu que queria andar pela casa recitando aquelas palavras. – _Gancho, Capitão Gancho..._

– Ela está na fase de repetir as palavras que acha legais _ad eternum_. – explicou o pai das meninas antes que o sogro perguntasse. – O senhor tinha de ver quando ouviu as palavras “baita chuvarada” pela primeira vez.

Philip riu e Lia, que havia adormecido em seu peito, fez manha.

– Emma, você nunca contou a elas sobre Peter Pan? Vocês amavam essa estória quando eram crianças!

– Contei, papai, mas pelo jeito elas não ligaram muito! – o tapa-olho rosa de Emma já estava virado para cima, deixando seu belo olho azul descoberto.

– Iiih, muito fraco esse seu Capitão aí, barão. – brincou Richard, arrancando risadas dos mais velhos. Florence era a única das crianças que continuava com o tapa-olho no lugar designado, focada na colagem sobre a mesa, mesmo com uma visão a menos. Sandra passou acelerada atrás deles, contornando a mesa, mas retornou ao corredor.

– _Capitãããão Gancho!_

Os adultos passaram para a sala. Philip levou Lia Marie para o quarto, já que estava desmaiada de sono. Voltou, orgulhoso de ainda saber acomodar uma criança na caminha, quando _paft!_ , Sandra tropeçou, caiu no chão e abriu o berreiro.

– Sandra! _Vem aqui..._ – falou Timothy mansamente, levantando-a devagar e depositando-a sobre seus joelhos. – Já passou, vamos, pare de chorar. Não foi nada...

O cuidado paternal de Timothy era lindo de se ver. Se tinha alguém que tinha nascido para zelar e salvaguardar alguém, esse alguém era Tim. A lourinha ainda resmungou um pouco depois do afago. O sono e o cansaço ajudavam. Florence, sentada à mesinha de criança que havia no cantinho, quase à frente da televisão, observava tudo com atenção. E ainda de tapa-olho.

– Tem que tomar cuidado.

Red Jim, Philip, Richard e Emma se entreolharam e seguraram a risada. Por mais que fosse engraçado uma menina de três anos ser mais sábia que muito adulto por aí, eles não queriam desrespeitar o conselho, já que ela era criança. E uma criança com juízo era coisa rara!

– Tem razão, Florence! – reafirmou a jovem matriarca, de avental na mão. – Bem, já que o papai chegou, vou cozinhar para nós.

– _Emma!_ – ralhou Philip, de cenho franzido e os braços abertos. – Não vim à sua casa para te prender na frente de um fogão! Pelo amor de Deus!

Ela sorriu, aliviada. Se tivesse que cozinhar, cozinharia, mas já que não precisava... melhor ainda!

– Richard, compre alguma coisa fora. – sugeriu Red Jim, sentado em seu cantinho de estimação, na curva do enorme sofá fofo.

– Sim! – redarguiu o auror, levantando-se de salto. Ajeitou a gola do casaco verde-militar. – Ontem caiu na minha conta a _merreca_ que me pagam para defender aquele bando de britânicos ingratos pelo Ministério da Magia, então eu e Tim podemos ir à capital comprar alguma coisa. O que vão querer?

– O de sempre. – afirmou Emma e Richard riu. Philip não entendeu a graça.

– “O de sempre” seria o que? Pizza?

– É uma piada deles, Sr. Ducotterd. – explanou o ruivo ao sogro. Sandra já tinha migrado para a mesinha, e esquecera-se há muito do tombo. Emma sentou-se do lado do pai e o olhou, curiosa por sua reação. – Quando o Richard compra comida fora, nunca traz o mesmo tipo que o anterior. É uma diversão para ele trazer surpresas.

O patriarca assentiu, processando aquela mania esquisita. Tim o observava de pé, ao lado do cunhado, bem agasalhado.

– Entendi. Mas tome cuidado, filho. Na capital tem muitos estabelecimentos suspeitos. Compre em algum lugar de confiança. – aconselhou Philip, com as mãos sobre as coxas.

Richard respondeu com uma expressão de cansaço.

– Tá bem, Papai Ducotterd. Não vou deixar nenhum cretino da capital cuspir na nossa comida.

Philip girou os olhos e suspirou. Enquanto aguardavam pelo retorno dos dois, Red Jim sub-repticiamente ligou a televisão porque queria ver “alguma coisa interessante que estivesse passando” – um código seu para “novela”. Estava na hora, e era hábito que, quando Tim precisasse se ausentar, Red cobria seu horário caso estivesse em Hatfield Broad Oak. Depois do suspense, Richard resolveu surpreender os familiares com a mais clássica das refeições para um fim de semana inglês: hambúrgueres, milk-shakes e uma tonelada de batatas fritas.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Frida veio de Frida Kahlo, famosa pintora mexicana do início do século XX.

(**) Mondrian veio de Piet Mondrian, pintor holandês do século XIX.

(***) Aqui, o apelido é carinhoso. Em outros contextos anteriores específicos, não.


End file.
